


Hand Prints

by PixieBelle



Series: Keanu Reeves One Shots [2]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Ceremony, Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hand prints, married, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 13:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18895570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBelle/pseuds/PixieBelle
Summary: Little piece of fluff on Keanu doing his hand prints at the Hollywood Chinese Theatre.





	Hand Prints

Today was the day Keanu was getting his hands and feet in cement at the Hollywood Chinese Theatre! You were so proud and Keanu was so nervous! He had been locked away in his office for days pouring over his speech. ‘You’re going to be amazing, as always.’ You said straightening his tie.  
‘You always say that.’ He replied leaning in to kiss you.  
‘Because you are, perfection.’ You return the kiss, deepening into it, wondering how long until the car arrives although you already knew the answer was not long enough.

Originally you weren’t going to go along, it was a promotional event for John Wick Chapter 3 really but the overwhelming sense of pride got you (along with Keanu’s nerves) so you decided this was a once in a lifetime opportunity you couldn’t miss.

You arrived backstage at the theatre along with a number of the cast of John Wick and their director Chad. Everyone was as lovely as always greeting you both with hugs and kind word. Last to arrive was Lawrence Fishburne, his large booming voice filed the room, ‘Keanu Reeves!’ He declared before embracing you both in a huge hug. 

Finally it was time to step out. You always tried to keep your relationship as private as possible, not that you then hid it but today was about Keanu not the two of you as a couple so you slipped off to the side and into your seat early. You watched as each of the cast came out followed lastly by Keanu and Lawrence. The crowd cheered, you cheered.

Your eyes focused on Keanu as he nervously played with his hands as Lawrence went up first to welcome everyone and share some beautiful words about your husband. During the speech Keanu found you, locking eyes with you trying to calm himself down. ‘I love you’ you mouthed. Keanu made a love heart with his hands.  
Halle Berry sat next to you, ‘You two are way too cute.’ She whispered.

Then it was Keanu’s turn. His speech was perfect, passionate and enthusiastic as ever. A brief mention ‘to my wife and family, thank you for your infinite love and support through the years.’ Left you with a tear in your eyes.

Finally it was time to play with cement! You watched and laughed along with everyone else as Keanu tried three times to get his name just right. 

Next it was the famous hand prints. Suddenly you realised he still had his wedding ring on! Were wedding rings meant to be on or off? You kept your eyes on Keanu hoping you might be able to signal to him. Then you noticed one of the officials point out the same thing and ask him to remove the ring. He laughed nervously before telling the press ‘got to remove my ring’ before slipping it into his trouser pocket. 

After that the rest was pretty simple you watched and cheered as Keanu left his hand prints then feet prints in the cement. Wow, what a moment, seeing all these people here to celebrate your husband. There was no way to explain the love and pride you felt in that moment.

Then it was cast photo call time. You remained seated as you watched them all line up and smile for the camera. Looking right, then left, then right again! Wow your husband was hot stuff you thought. 

Finally it was time to leave and let the cement set. Keanu thanked the press and fans for coming one last time and you got up to leave and reunite with your husband. Only problem was where you were seated you couldn’t really see this piece of cinema history your husband had created, you wanted to get closer and see it.  
As Keanu came up to you, wrapping his arm around your waist, planting a kiss on your cheek, you whispered ‘Can I see?’  
‘Of course you can sweetheart.’ Keanu took you by the hand and lead you back out to forecourt of the theatre. You could hear the press cameras suddenly go crazy, they were getting shots of the two of you together in public, how rare, however you tried to block them out as you admired Keanu’s handy work.  
‘You went a little wonky there.’ You giggled pointing to where he had written the date.  
‘Look at my hands.’ Keanu laughed showing you that his hands were still shaking like crazy.  
‘You know what’s amazing about this?’ You questioned.  
‘What’s that?’ he replied.  
‘One day, when our children’s children and their children come down here they’ll be able to reach out and place their hands in yours.’  
‘Wow, I had never though of that.’ Keanu beamed and with that he placed one hand on your clearly rounded stomach, leaning in to kiss you.  
Not only did the cameras click but you heard a cheer erupt as you finally confirmed your pregnancy to the world.


End file.
